Safety Net
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Dean's crumbling under the stress of everything that's been happening in most recent weeks. Seth's not doing too well either. Watching the love of his life nearing his breaking point is killing him, so he decides to take a little break and surround Dean with nothing but his love and protection. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. Based on RAW. Hurt/Comfort. Protection. Fluff and Romance.


**Safety Net**

 _Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose_

 _Summary - Dean's crumbling under the stress of everything that's been happening in most recent weeks. Seth's not doing too well either. Watching the love of his life nearing his breaking point is killing him, so he decides to take a little break and surround Dean with nothing but his love and protection._

 _Note - Takes place right after this past RAW. Based on the script these two have been given. Angst. Hurt/Comfort. Established Relationship. PTSD. Mental Health Issues. Anxiety. Not Kayfabe Compliant. Fluff and Romance. Happy Endings._

 _Dean's losing it. Seth's right there to take care of his boy._

* * *

 _A/N - I cannot fucking believe how WWE has managed to drop the ball with this feud that had potential to be something great. They are going into million different directions, shitting all over continuity and I'm so frustrated with it all cuz I love Dean and Seth so much and they deserve better than that. They really stooped as low as they could with the promo they gave Dean on last RAW. I am sick of them exploiting a tragedy that must have affected Dean/Jon greatly too since he's so close to Roman in real life. He seemed so broken and lost over the Roman news in his special, and it didn't look like he was coping well. Now on top of dealing with such a loss he has to sit there and be used for that exploitation. His friend, who might die, he's being made to ride his cocktails when he's very much capable of gaining heel heat on his own._

 _My point is, I'm imagining this all is taking a toll on Dean's psyche and he's struggling. So I decided to write it down as a coping mechanism. I hope you guys find it as cathartic while reading as I found it while writing._

* * *

Seth walked into his locker room, dropping the title on a chair as he locked the door behind him. His eyes found Dean sitting on the floor, back pressed against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest. There was a gloomy expression on his face, eyes telling a story of constant stress and sleepless nights. It wasn't that Seth was surprised, but he sure as hell was worried.

"You okay, Babe?" Seth's voice was gentle, his eyes warm as he looked down at Dean.

Dean grunted, shaking his head as he tapped at his collarbone. His eyes slipped close and when they opened to look into Seth's, Seth felt his heart breaking into pieces. There was so much anguish and pain in those blue orbs. As much as Seth's life depended on making Dean happy, moments like these made him second guess what role he really was playing in Dean's life.

"Dean…" Seth started to say, but Dean's pained voice interrupted his. "Its too much Seth…Its all…Its fucking…Too much…I'm so tired…Of fighting, or running away…of always having to pretend nothing hurts when everything hurts so fucking much and I just…I can't…"

Dean broke down into tears, his body shaking as he wiped angrily at his eyes. Seth dropped down onto his knees in front of his boyfriend, grabbing Dean's hands and pulling them against his chest, "Hey, Darling…Look at me. Shss…Look at me Babe.."

And Dean did, he looked at Seth with such a helpless expression, his eyes desperate as tears continued to spill out of his eyes. "I'm just so tired."

Seth's heart broke for his boy, his own eyes getting teary as he shifted over to sit besides Dean and pulled him into his arms. Dean particularly melted into his chest, clinging to Seth like a drowning man, desperate to hold onto anything that would keep him above the surface. Seth pressed his lips against Dean's temple, his left hand running gentle circles over Dean's back as he petted his head with his other hand. "I'm here, Baby Boy. Just, always remember you are not alone. I'm not gonna let you fall. I'll take care of you. Always. I love you so much. So fucking much."

Seth's chest tightened as Dean cried harder against his neck, harsh sobs racked out of his boyfriend's body and Seth wondered how long was Dean really holding it all in. Seth desperately wanted to shield Dean from all the turmoil, pain and anguish, but how, he didn't know. He just knew he needed to hold his boy, be there for him. No matter how bad it got, Dean would never be alone as long as Seth was breathing.

"I wanna go home. Away from everything….I just…Please, Seth…Take me home..I can't do this…I feel like I'm this close to breaking down…Losing everything…I…I can't take it anymore."

Seth closed his eyes and let Dean cry his heart out. His own heart was breaking, because he was under the stress of everything as well. Losing Roman, losing their family, having to go through a shitty storyline that kept throwing salt into their still open wounds…Dean wasn't the same after what he went through during his recovery. The nightmares, the effects on his psyche, it shook everything to its core. Dean was struggling, and with everything that was happening in recent weeks, he seemed to be breaking completely.

"Deano…Whatever you want, need, I'll give it to you. You know that right? You wanna go home? I'll take you home. But I want you to look at me…Listen to me…Come on, Baby Boy." Seth took a hold of Dean's neck, bringing his face up so he could look into the distressed face of his lover. "Shss. I'm here. I'll give you anything you want. You know that right?"

What Dean said next shattered Seth's heart. "I keep loosing everything. Myself. Roman. My sanity. Who's to say I'm not gonna lose you too?"

Seth was speechless for a moment, struggling to take in what Dean said. He didn't know what to say, how to comfort Dean and erase all of his fears. He sighed, stroking his fingers against Dean's cheeks as he looked deep into Dean's eyes. "If you keep thinking like that, we can't fight this Baby. I need you to work with me here, okay? I know it hurts…I know its not helping what they are doing…But you still have me, I'm never giving up on you. I'll love you till my last breath. As long as I live, I'll protect you. From everything and anything."

Dean simply put his head back against Seth's shoulder, arm going around Seth's neck to hold him closer against his body. He curled his body around Seth's, as much as he could. He reminded Seth of a little child…scared, wounded, clinging to the last thread of hope.

"Is this about Rome? You need to talk to him?"

Dean shook his head against Seth's neck, sobbing lightly. "Can't after what happened."

"Babe.."

"No Seth…I just…I…I just wanna go home."

"He loves you. Always."

Dean whimpered, arm tightening around Seth's neck as he cuddled closer against Seth's body. "Please…Take me away. From everything."

Seth nodded, kissing at Dean's head and letting his own eyes slip close for a while. He decided in that moment, nothing was worth Dean's sanity. His boy was breaking, shattering before his very eyes. Seth would do anything to help Dean. If taking a break from their jobs was what he needed, Seth would do it gladly.

"Okay. I promise…I'll arrange something. We gonna take off until you are ready to come back."

"You would do that for me?" Dean brought his face up and looked up into Seth's eyes, a wonder in his eyes like he couldn't believe Seth would put his job on hold for Dean's problems. WWE was what Seth breathed and lived in, and same was the case for Dean. So if Dean wanted out, Seth knew it was bad. Dean probably still doubted the lengths Seth would go for his peace and happiness, but Seth never let that dither him. He lived to prove to Dean that nothing mattered as much as his love for Dean.

Seth smiled gently at Dean, grabbing his face with both hands and giving him a soft kiss. "Yeah, Babe. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Its not worth living, doing anything if I don't get to see a smile on your face."

"Seth.." Dean's lower lip trembled, eyes spilling fresh tears as he pressed his head against Seth's shoulder. Seth cradled his head, pressing his lips against Dean's ear. "You have no idea how much I fucking love you, Baby Boy. I'll take care of you, okay?"

"Okay." That was the first genuine smile Seth saw on his lover's face in a while. He couldn't stop the smile that broke out his own face. He bumped his head with Dean's, before placing his lips against Dean's temple. "Now lets get out of here. They are closing in soon."

* * *

Seth glanced over the passenger seat, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at Dean's sleeping form. His boyfriend was passed out, his face not showing any signs of distress for once. Seth was so glad he had decided to take this trip with Dean. They both surely needed it. His boy was slowly coming back around. The nightmares weren't that constant. Dean was smiling again. The dark circles under his eyes weren't that visible anymore.

Seth had also come to some realizations during this time away from the world, just wrapped up in each other and reconnecting in a way they both really needed after everything Dean went through in the last year. There was a ring tucked away in his pocket, a promise of a future together. He knew Dean was going through a lot lately, but he also knew this was the time he had to put it all on the line. Show Dean he was in for the long haul. He needed to make Dean his, for eternity.

He parked the car as they reached their home. He didn't want to disturb Dean, so he carried him out of the car and inside the house, gently laying him down on the couch and covering him with a blanket. Dean stirred some, a small whine leaving his lips at being disturbed and moved so much. He blinked his eyes open to find Seth tucking him in. Seth's heart melted when he saw Dean's dimples on display, a droopy lazy grin appearing on his boy's face. "We home?"

Seth pressed a soft kiss against Dean's temple, before smiling back at him. "Yeah. Didn't want to disturb you. Sorry."

Dean wrapped his arms up around Seth's neck, making Seth chuckle as he tried to resist the hold. "Come lay with me."

Seth shook his head, warm eyes looking down into Dean's beautiful blue eyes. "Still have to get our bags out of the car. And make something to eat. Come on, Darling." Seth rolled his eyes when Dean pouted a little, letting out a small huff. "Alright, alright you little Brat. I guess everything else can wait as long as you get your cuddles."

Dean kept watching him with a smile on his face as Seth shrugged his jacket and shoes off, pulling Dean's shoes off too in process. Dean shifted over and made room for Seth to slip behind him, Dean's back pressing against Seth's chest as Seth spooned him from behind. Seth marveled over how perfectly they fit together, their bodies mingling like they were just made for each other. He felt Dean grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers together and placing their joined hands over Dean's chest. He reached over to place his lips gently against the side of Dean's face, sighing happily when Dean nuzzled against him.

They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while, Seth was sure Dean had passed out again. Then he felt Dean shifting over in his arms, his warm eyes coming to look into Seth's dark ones and they shared a soft smile. Seth brushed his hand against Dean's scruffy head, placing his lips against Dean's in a gentle kiss.

"I love you." Dean soft murmur made Seth look into Dean's eyes, there was so much emotion behind those orbs. So many things Dean probably couldn't phrase into words. Seth smiled at Dean, reaching his arm around Dean's waist to pull him closer against his body. "I love you too, Babe. More than you can ever know."

Dean closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against Seth's chest, his arm curling between their bodies. "Thank you."

Seth smiled and petted Dean's head. He rubbed his hand against the small of Dean's back, a content sigh leaving Dean's mouth as Seth continued to make him feel alive even with the smallest touch.

"Wonder what you are thanking me for." Seth asked, his own body relaxing by every passing second and wanting to give into the tiredness of a long ass drive.

"For everything." Dean whispered, eyes opening up to look into Seth's. Seth felt his heart melting into puddles, because this is what he always wanted. Desired. Dean, relaxed and happy, not crumbling under pain and anguish, far away from the harsh realities, just safe and sound in Seth's arms. Seth would fucking do anything to make sure Dean always remained like this.


End file.
